1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in and relating to vehicle use, wireless signal controlled locking and unlocking systems, comprising a userside controller and a vehicle side controller. Both these controllers are mutually communicatable for locking and unlocking of vehicle door(s).
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has already been proposed to design and arrange the above kind system to provide a userside controller which is personally carriable by the user to operate switch means provided at the vehicle outside door handle or the like part(s). The userside controller is communicatable with the vehicle's interior controller through wireless signals. The door can be brought into unlocked position when there is a coincidence between the code signal preset in the vehicle said controller and that to be delivered from the userside controller.
Practical experience has shown with use of such conventional door-locking and unlocking system, such a inconvenience and a drawback when the door has been locked with the user-carriable, userside controller left alone in the vehicle interior, there may be such a dangerous accident which causes the unlocking of the door by simply manipulating the door handle- or similar switch means from outside the vehicle and by any unauthorized third person.